


breaking the ice

by whimsycott



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: #2018 skz sceret santa, #2018skzss, Fluff, M/M, and woojin appears for 3 seconds akjfjdks, changbin breaks his arm but he memes the pain away, general bullshit of chaotic friends jisung and changbin, jisung/chan is very lowkey and at the end :(, my gift for channieroo!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsycott/pseuds/whimsycott
Summary: Changbin is sure that his crush on Felix is going to be the end of him.With his friends being themselves and teasing him and his shy nature pushing back just as hard, he's been in extra of a mess for the freckled boy.Winter break was in full swing though, and Changbin was hoping their annual sledding would be safe from embarrassment, right?Right?





	breaking the ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wannawannabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannawannabe/gifts).



> BEFORE LITERALLY ANYTHING ELSE. RIA IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG SDHFJHDSH  
> i hit a block so fuckign hard right at the end it took me like a week to fight through it but. ITS HERE
> 
> but! this is for the stray kids secret santa by mimsy and snotty! check it out on tumblr and twitter theres so many good gifts
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

It was winter, just beginning to hit the thick of it where school was out for break and snow would become the only thing they saw for a good and long while. That meant for the two, Changbin and Jisung, their frankly dangerous tradition of sledding down snowy hills and frozen streets was back in full swing. Cold as fuck, scraped knuckles and knees, crashing into each other and whatever else they managed to find, it was something Changbin still looked forward to every year.

He seriously needs better friends. Better hobbies too. But for now, he's dicking around on his phone (the best he can do with thick gloves on) and waiting for Jisung to meet him at the hill they start at. Changbin's more than on edge though.

Jisung's been acting suspect, absolutely not at all subtle he has a surprise for Changbin by how many annoying ass winky faces and convoluted texts he's left him. And Jisung being himself, he's playing Changbin like a damn fiddle in getting him all curious. He thinks Jisung is taking his sweet ass time to show up just to egg on Changbin more.

So, either Jisung has a heartfelt gift for him, or he's literally about to die in some stupid scheme Jisung thought up.

Scratch that, he's absolutely going to die. It's Jisung, after all.

Changbin spends a few more minutes sitting in his sled at the top of the hill, curled into himself and ready to start without Jisung, just to spite him for being so late, until he hears the snow on the trail by him crunching and voices talking. It's gotta be Jisung, they made this trail themselves and only they know about it-

_Wait, voices?_

“Changbin, are you still alive out here?” It's Jisungs brash voice cutting through the muffling snow, peeking out from the white bushes a moment later with his sled in hand. “Oh, sweet, you are. Is it as cold as a witches tit out here or what?”

“My nipples are about to freeze off, that close enough?” Changbin rubs his hands together, getting out of his sled and dragging it along to huddle by Jisung. The younger keeps him at an arms distance though, smirking mischievously at him. “Oh no.”

“Oh _yes!_ Did you forget I had a special someone for you?” Jisung croons, motioning for Changbin to stay put as he waddles back into the snowy underbrush. _Someone?_

“Someone? Don't tell me you were being all weird just to bring some rando along.”

“No, it's someone we know,” His voice is distant and undermined by the heavily shuffling bush. He also seems to be biting back a snicker, his voice strained in a way. “You think I'd just bring anyone to Bro Sledding Time?”

“Please don't call it that.”

“What?” Changbin hears that deep voice laugh out from the bushes, and feels his guts enter Shit's Fucked mode. He's angry at Jisung but smiling like an idiot, his body in it's own state of chaos as he tries to grasp his situation in the split second he has. “Come on, I thought it was a funny name!”

Sure enough, Jisung appears with the one and only Felix, both of them smiling, except Jisung's is more shit eating and unnaturally proud of himself. It's a moment of silence, Changbin glancing between the two. Felix loses his smile, _fuck,_ just a slight downturn as Changbin says nothing.

“Uh, Felix? Give us a moment.” Felix nods as he picks up his own sled, Changbin pulling Jisung by the wrist and out of ear shot. When he lets him go, Jisung is still grinning so _evilly_ at him.

“What do you say to your best wingman, Changbin?” He crosses his arms, closing his eyes and turning his ear towards Changbin for his thanks.

He takes his gloves off to slap him instead.

“Are you fucking kidding me? Inviting _Felix?_ ” Changbin wants to yell at Jisung, his friend just laughing as he cradles his now red cheek. He could almost join in, if is brain wasn't still up in flames about this whole situation.

“Come on dude! I'm just helping you talk to him!”

“And didn't I say I'd do it myself?” Changbin hates the look Jisung gives him, the cock of his eyebrows, because he knows him well enough that he's made zero effort to talk to Felix.

“You said that at fall break too, hell, you told me that shit last year! You're an absolute piece of work about this,” Jisung pushed Changbin by his shoulder. “Stop being so pissy. I know you're loving this idea.”

Changbin fights a smile down. “No, I'm not-” Jisung pokes his cheek, pulling on it. “Stop that.”

“Come on man, you're gonna shred that ice so hard, he's going to be so dumb for you.” Changbin scoffs, cursing Jisung for being so oddly effective at egging him out of his shy habit. He still trys to resist against him, Jisung pulling his cheek still. “I see you cracking. Don't make me do the voice.”

“Shit fine, fine! Anything but the voice,” Changbin sighs, Jisung cheering as he runs back towards where they left Felix. Changbin slips his gloves back on as he joins him, rubbing his abused cheek. “You still suck at doing his accent anyways.”

“Yeah, because if I was too good, you'd fall in love with me instead. Now stop stalling! Let's get sledding!” They both headed back through the white underbrush and towards where they left Felix, the boy in question making a tiny snowman out of handfuls of snow. _Fuck, my heart._

“Sorry for the hold up!” Jisung greets him casually, helping him stand back up and grab their sleds. “This guy over here had some _cold_ feet, yeah?” Felix giggles at the pun, Changbin smiling on instinct at the cute boy.

“S'alright, I was having an _ice_ time by myself,” Felix's grin was ear to ear, his breathy laugh coming out in little puffs in the cold air. “What about you, Changbin? You _cool?_ ”

If it was Jisung, Changbin would be yelling at all these atrocious puns, these horrible crimes against humor. It's barely even excusable by Felix, but what can he say?

“ _Ice cold,_ ” Changbin hums, face scrunching as he cringes at himself. Jisung yells at him to think of a better joke, but Felix is smiling just as radiantly at him, so he thinks he's done well enough.

~

So, just maybe, Changbin has to give Jisung the credit of being a good friend. He'd never say it to him outright and boost his outgoing ego more, but he's probably his greatest friend he's ever had. For a lot of reasons he's grateful for him, but inviting Felix along and _finally_ getting Changbin to actually talk to him is enough for Changbin to consider writing him into his will.

Well. Maybe that not that far. But he's going to pay this back to him one day, Changbin is so grateful and _happy._ He's never had so much fun when sledding, just joking between the three of them and racing down hills is enough for him. But, seeing Felix smile so brilliantly at him as he tumbles down some slopes, freckles dotted on his bunched cheeks and laughing with him, he could die happy.

It's nearing sundown now as they begin to walk back into town, the air even colder as the shadows grow longer. Jisung is shivering slightly, teeth chattering, but Felix is unphased by any of the cold. His Aussie side shows so much as he plays in the snow and doesn't even bat an eye at the cold, Changbin is trying so hard not to positively melt and have Jisung poke fun at him. It's hard alright, Jisung still cheekily waving a hand in his face or quietly _ooohing_ at him when Felix is busy thinking of places to sled still. And after being out for hours doing just that, there isn't many places left for them to sled.

As they walk home, quietly talking about plans for the break, Changbin is guilty to admit he's too busy chatting with Felix to notice Jisung slowing down and standing in the middle of the road. Changbin's so busy listening to him talk adamantly about making gingerbread cookies that when Jisung grabs him by his jacket and pulls him back, he almost slips on the icy road.

“What?” He bites out harsher then he usually goes for, but Jisung is just looking out at the road they stand at the top of, a moderately steep hill that's covered in bits of snow and cracked ice. With the sun beginning to set, peeking through the cold clouds, Changbin can clearly see the ice shimmering orange. It covers the whole slope of the asphalt street, especially straight down the middle where no cars have passed.

“Guys,” Jisung starts, that mischievous grin on his lips. “Are you thinkin’ what I'm thinking?” The longer Changbin stares down at the ice, still struggling to keep his balance on the patch he stands on, the quicker he's against this whole idea.

“I'll race ya to the bottom,” Felix is all smiles as he drops his sled down right before the downturn of the road. Jisung's just as on board, getting his sled ready while Changbin is still stuck staring at the road and his friends. This whole slope is screaming danger at him.

“You guys have a fuckin’ death wish,” He groans out, stepping back from the steep road. “You're serious about this?”

“Come on, a little ice hasn't stopped you before!” Jisung punches playful at Changbin's shin. “It's the last slope of the night man, you can't miss on this,” Felix nods along, Jisung already knowing he can crack Changbin in no time now.

“At least one run?” Felix chims in now, Changbin curses at himself for looking at those puppy dog eyes because internally, _he's fucking done for._ And as if Felix wasn't already straight through to him, he finishes off with one little, “Please?”

Changbin's already throwing his sled on the ground, grumbling, Felix and Jisung cheering as they situate him right in the middle on the thick icy patches. When he sits on the plastic, he feels it shift and skate a top the ice uncertainty.

_Well, not like he hasn't done dumb shit for a boy he likes before._

“Alright then gentlemen, on three!” Jisung chimes out, leaning forward eagerly. Changbin matches him, Felix doing the same. “One!” Changbin is mostly focusing on how not to completely eat shit when Felix taps him on the shoulder.

“Don't let me down now, mate,” He winks at Changbin, smiling. “I wanna see you beat me!”

Changbin's brain is in flames again. Good lord, is he done for now. He just gives Felix a nod, trying to look back at the road and not, he supposes, let Felix down. As if he brain can function outside of replaying how smooth and nice his accent is to his ears.

“Two!” Jisung is amping up now, grinning at Changbin quickly. Like he notices, he's still trying to figure out if he should or shouldn't let Felix win, like he's been doing all day. _Fuck it,_ he thinks. _Let's just see how well this goes._

“Three!” They all push off at the same time, instantly gaining speed on the ice at their own rates. Changbin, on his thicker and unbroken sheet of ice, picks up his speed quickly and is ahead of the two in an instant, and is only gaining more and more as he keeps going.

He can hear the two laughing and shouting at him, Changbin turning back to flash them a shining smile. He can't do much to control the sled other then tilt his body from side to side, so he's content in just leaning forward and getting ready to turn at the bend that's quickly approaching. His sled is still rocketing off at a furious pace as he reaches the end of the steep road, plastic suddenly biting loudly into asphalt with a sick and loud _crunch._

The sheet of ice is broken up at the lower part of the road, leaving giant chunks of ice and asphalt that Changbin hits at bullet speed. His sled bucks up with a sudden force as it hits flat road, Changbin having just enough time to let out a squeak in surprise as he gets launched. _Fucking launched._ He flies right over the sidewalk and into the grassy river bank next to it that is sparse on snow with the thick trees lining the frozen ditch.

The first loud _crunch_ is the thin layer of snow as he bounces and rolls through it, the second onslaught being the dead twigs and brush he plummets through. The third is a bit louder as he slams into a thick tree he barely had time to see, arms flailing.

Oh. Changbin yells sharply in pain as he rolls the rest of the way into the ditch, his arm _on fire._ He's feeling light headed as his world stops spinning, wanting to laugh at how hard he just ate shit, in front of Felix and Jisung too, of all people. It's a bit hard though when he touches his arm and it flashes his nerves white hot, and faintly notes _arms don't quite bend like that, right?_

Fucking spectacular. He hears Jisung and Felix come down the hill and stand over the ditch, Jisung laughing in shock and just his general response to anything, anytime. Felix sounds more worried when he yells at Changbin for something, but he's not quite listening as all he's aware of is how big time _fucked_ his arm is.

 _Damn._ He lays in the ditch, listening to Felix and Jisung call an ambulance, just laughing slightly in the cold evening air. _Guess I really haven't done this dumb of shit for a boy before._

~

“Hey,” Changbin opens his tired eyes when Jisung squeaks out to him in the small room they're all in, Changbin's left arm in a sling as they wait for it to get casted. “You should get a pink cast.”

Changbin closes his eyes, sighing and thumping his head on the wall behind him. “Fuck no. Break your own arm and get a pink one yourself.”

“What? No way, I'm not gonna wipe out that hard and have you two make fun of me for it. We already have you for that.”

“Nevermind. Give me your fucking arm, I'm going to break it myself,” Jisung squawks out when Changbin grabs his wrist and wrestles it around, Felix from the other end of chairs laughing after being quiet for so long. Changbin smiles as he lets Jisung go to hang onto the other. Felix was quiet ever since they reached the hospital and had a guilty puppy look about him, it had him worried but with no idea what to say.

Thankfully, Jisung with his loud mouth and aversion to any type of silence, is already talking again after he lets go of Felix. “Sorry about your arm though, dude. Shit sucks.”

“Ah, it's whatever,” Changbin thumbs the side of his nose and gently feeling the small grazes on his cheek. “You're just sad that we can't sled anymore.”

“Hey, really now,” Jisung turns to Changbin, clasping him on his shoulder. He laughs it off when he remembers it's his injured arm, gently pulling his arm back as Changbin rubs the spot. “I mean it this time. I feel bad for making you sled down that.”

“Me too,” Felix squeaks up from behind Jisung, wringing his hands. “I kinda, egged you into goin’ too… I wanna try and make it up somehow?” He looked up at Changbin sheepishly, still looking so guilty. He glanced between the two, smiling at Jisung with a mischievous tilt to his lips.

“Sure. Make it up to me right now by kicking the fuck out of Jisung's shins.” They all laughed, Jisung looking carefully back at Felix though and losing his humor quicker.

“Wait, Felix-” Jisung could barely reach his hands out when Felix swung his heel back at his legs in a wide motion, almost hitting Changbin in the process. Jisung yelled out dramatically, though still holding his shin carefully and trying to kick back at Felix. “Hey, hey! Stop- make him stop hitting me Changbin! I said sorry!”

“Hmm. Nah. Keep avenging me Felix,” Changbin grinned as they kept fighting playfully, watching Felix only as he smiled brightly at Jisung and him every time he landed a soft hit. They only ended when the casting nurse walked in finally, Jisung nudging Felix's seat every so often.

The casting didn't take too long, the three of them checked out soon enough and sitting in the warm waiting rooms in the late night. Changbin's phone, picked up by Felix thankfully at the crash scene, was utterly destroyed. Broken apart after rolling across the concrete, screen scratched up and shattered, it was a warrior's death, they decided. Jisung's was still working thankfully, so Changbin took it upon himself to phone for a ride. Jisung said he'd get pity points for his arm by whoever picked up, so he took the phone and walked outside to look through Jisung's contacts.

 _Fantastic._ He tapped the dial button, not two rings passing by when it picked up.

“Jisung?” It was Woojin on the other end, hearing some shuffling and faint music on his side of the call. “What's up kid?”

“Changbin, actually. Are you free right now? To drive?” Woojin was silent for a moment.

“This is awfully suspicious you know,” Woojin shuffled more, sighing into the receiver. “Yeah, I'm free. What do you need?”

“To pick us up from the hospital.” Changbin was smiling, hearing how Woojin sputtered into the phone with his parent-like tendency.

“You gremlin.” Changbin stayed silent, humming. “Fucking- explain why you're in the hospital already!” Changbin laughed into the phone, an airy sound through his cheshire smile.

“Okay, I'll stop. Me, Jisung and Felix went sledding yeah? I ate it real hard at a steep road and broke my arm. We all kinda need rides back home now.” Woojin was silent, aside from him sighing _you're killing your father_ under his breath. Changbin figured he was about to agree, beginning to speak when he paused into the line.

“Wait. Felix?” Changbin groaned into the phone and only got Woojin's laugh back.

“Please, not you too.” He was fully aware of how Woojin knew his dumb crush as well. Changbin barely lives by Jisung and his wingman antics, but Woojin was worse, _so much worse._

“Oh yeah kid, me too. You got a cast already?” Changbin hummed into the phone, hearing Woojin pick up his car keys from a desk. “Good. I'm not driving you shits anywhere until you get him to write his number on your cast.”

“Woojin!” Changbin yelled into the phone, flapping his casted arm around, much like an angry penguin. “I hate you, don't make me do that!” He whined, only hearing Woojin laugh maniacally and ending the call without so much as a farewell.

_God damnit._

Changbin wanted to throw the phone so bad, his own conscious and the fact it was Jisung's the only reasons stopping him. He trudged back inside, pressing a hand against his cheek. Burning up and blushing red, he knows it. He's ready to brush it off as the cold, until he gets back and realizes Jisung always sees right through him like glass. He's doing it now, waving at Changbin and pointing at his ears, probably bright red.

“Who'd you call?” He asks, catching his phone easily when Changbin tosses it to him. Changbin sits in his seat, sinking into his jacket.

“Woojin.” Felix is looking between the two confused as Changbin keeps trying to disappear into his seat.

“Woojin? Is he giving us a ride?” Changbin sinks further into his jacket, pulling the sides over his ears.

“Yeah, he's just a friend of ours,” Jisung waves off Felix, focusing on Changbin more. “What's up with you, though?” Jisung pulls on Changbin's red ear, smiling. “You're lookin’ pretty red.”

“Because, you and Woojin are the worst,” Changbin mumbles, avoiding looking at Felix next to him whos leaning in to try and hear his angry mumbles. Changbin resigns to his fate, slowly dying and trying to somehow sink through his chair and into the ground. Felix sits back into his seat, looking a little lost as Jisung types away at his phone.

Sooner than later, Changbin cringes when Jisung's cackle breaks the silence. He tries to plug his ears, cover his red face, but Jisung inadvertently helps him by throwing himself over him, really smothering him, as he laughs and chatters to Felix. The little hope he had that Jisung was laughing about something else rightfully snuffed itself out the second Jisung grabbed his cast and lifted it up swinging it around as if it wasn't still sore.

Changbin's trying hard to tune himself out from this conversation, avoid Felix and plan revenge on Jisung, sitting low and grumpily in his seat. He feels still flustered and hot, growing shades brighter everytime Jisung tries to get him to accept his fate and to find a pen. Soon enough, he's off on a quest to find a pen, leaving the two to awkwardly shuffle and try to ignore each other. It's awful hard when their elbows rub together as they both fight for the slim armrest and the shy awkward air is thick.

Despite Changbin wanting to wither away, he feels a butterfly of nerves still thumping and fluttering within him. When he glances at Felix, he sees the younger chancing a look at him too, thumb pressed into his wrist and right on his pulse. When he gently laughs off his nerves, the awkward silence, Changbin can't help but to follow along and smile, the little flutter in his gut growing stronger.

“It's a shame, really,” Felix starts, cheeks mirroring Changbin's red color. “Not like you've got a phone anymore to do somethin’ with my number.”

“Honestly.” Changbin is slowly forcing himself to turn towards Felix, stop shying away and at least be turned towards him. He's still going to glance off nervously at the clock above a door each time Felix grins up at him. “Uhm, listen, i-it's not like, you _have_ to, to give me your number. My friends are just dumbasses, yeah?” He fights his way through a stutter and voice crack that tries to bubble up from him while speaking, turning them into a wheezy laugh as he finishes. _Smooth enough._

“Oh, uh, no! It's alright!” Felix waves his hands dismissively as he talks, trailing off for a moment. “I, I want you to have my number. I mean, once you finally have a phone again- I wanna stay in contact, yeah?”

“Yeah, same,” Changbin feels himself smile, mirroring Felix as they both give shy little smiles and tiny glances. “I'd like that.” Changbin still feels how embarrassed he is, how they both are, but it's trumped by some other emotion. Something more warm and curious. It's readily evident by how Felix's confidence slowly flickers across his features, a small flame in his eyes and the square of his shoulders as he slowly uncurls from hunching inward.

“I'm sure you would,” He grins, poking at Changbin's red cheek playfully. “You're terrible at bein’ subtle, mate.”

“Shut up,” Changbin tries to shake Felix's hand away, but it only comes back to gently pull at his cheek again. The flutter of his stomach tickles more, but Changbin is beginning to rather like the feeling. “You're just as red as me, anyways.” Felix chuckles, silently humming in agreement as he focuses on Changbin more. He moves his hand from his cheek, slowly, back down to the armrest and close to Changbin's. His honeyed gaze is still intently locked on him in the silent moment, thinking, as Changbin takes the time to quietly look over the cluster of freckles carefully and truly appreciate them.

“Uhm, listen,” When Felix speaks, moving to rub his shoulder, Changbin realizes how close they were leaned into each other when his hand grazes up and past his own sleeve. _When did that happen?_ “I'll be making gingerbread, or whatever, with just my cousin in a few days. I think it'd be more fun to have you around, so…” Felix trails off as he leans back into his seat. It's barely noticeable, but Changbin follows him slightly as he leans into the armrest. “Would you like to come and just have some fun?”

“Of course!” Changbin answers quickly, pulling back just as swift with a little chuckle. “Uh, yes. I'd love too. You should invite Jisung too, though, he's the only way I'm getting rides currently,” Felix nods, looking happy as he searches the lobby for Jisung to finally make his way back.

“No problem, I'm sure he won't bother us too much,” Changbin can't help but feel a little softer, warmer when Felix speaks as if he's only focused on them. “If anything, I think he'll get along great with Chan, he'll probably forget we're even there.”

“Cool. Fun,” Changbin answers dumbly, thinking only about what's in store. “It's a date, then-” As if Felix wasn't already widening his eyes at that, the way Changbin froze right in his words was just as telling. “No, uh, shit.” Changbin’s mind shuts off, unable to spout any other excuse. But, it's not like he needs to when Felix just laughs sweetly, gently grabbing his hand and holding his fingers.

“Then it's a date.” He says calmly, resolutely even. Changbin just nods, shutting his mouth before he flaps it any longer and says anything else regrettable. Felix holds his hand for a moment longer, slowly letting go as he traces his fingers along Changbin's skin and gently rests it on the the wood of the chair for him.

Jisung returned again soon enough with a stray marker he found, still grinning as he tossed it to Felix, trying to poke fun at Changbin with less success then before. Felix finished his number with a little heart, winking up at Changbin when he noticed. Jisung ruined any decency of the cast though when he started trying to cover it in scribbles, from actually nice doodles to… dicks. _Of course Jisung would._

By the time Woojin finally arrived though, Jisung was on board with going to Felix's house as well, all three of them waiting outside and drawing whatever on his cast. If Changbin wasn't so fond of it, he would've lost Felix's number in all the confusion of the scribbles. He just hopes that Woojin takes his word that there's really a number in there.

“Alright, my terrible children,” Speaking of which, Woojin pulls up to the curb at that moment, turning down his music and leaning out his window. “You sure pick the best times of the night to break arms.”

“Just for you!” Jisung chimes, claiming the front seat quickly and plugging in his own phone to the stereo. Woojin doesn't give him attention, more focused on Changbin with a sly grin.

“Is there really a number under all that shit?” Woojin asks, Changbin and Felix just nodding together as they try to point it out. After a moment of searching, the oldest just smiles and chuckles. “That's what I'm talking about, you shy little hermit,” He holds his hand up and out of the window for a high five, taking him a moment to realize Changbin can't exactly give one. “Haha, oh yeah. Whatever, get on in already so we can all go home.”

Changbin climbs in first with Felix close behind, getting help with his seatbelt when he fumbles with it as he gets used to the cast. Even if the ride home is chaotic, with everyone yelling along to the music Jisung plays for them, Changbin still enjoys it.

Even if his friends are slowly killing him, he has to admit, he loves them for the shit they make him do that he otherwise would be too scared to.

~

When Jisung drops by Changbin's house, waving to his parents and running up to his room as he always did, opening the door reveals Changbin laying in front of his closet, an absolute mess of clothes spread across the floor.

“Dude, what happened here?” Jisung kicks a pair of pants away from the door as he steps in, Changbin still staring up at the ceiling. “I thought I _hounded_ you to be ready on time for once.”

“I'm a mess,” Changbin sighed out, still laying spread eagle. Jisung just raised a brow at him.

“Uh, I can see that. What the hell are you doing?”

“I can't decide on what to wear, Jisung,” Changbin covered his face, ever so slowly growing flushed again. “I never have this problem, but everything I have is dumb,” Changbin groaned. “What the fuck happened to me.”

“You act like this is going to kill you,” Jisung chuckles as he squats down next to Changbin, trying to pry his hands away from his face. “You're nervous and want to look good for Felix, you lovesick fuck. It's natural!” Changbin looked out through his fingers, a little glare at his friend. “Stop being emo on the ground and get dressed. I don't wanna be late!” Jisung moved to stand up and walk away, getting only a little step before Changbin roughly grabbed his ankle.

“You're going to help me choose what to wear,” Changbin said, slowly propping himself up with his casted arm.

“You're a whole piece of work, you know,” Jisung sighed as he shook Changbin's hand off, helping him up. Jisung turned towards Changbin's closet, scanning it for a second with his hands on his hips. “It's like I'm staring into the fucking void. Don't you have anything that isn't black?”

“I mean,” Changbin shuffled around his room for a moment as he kicked up discarded clothes. “This?” He held up a hoodie, a creamy brown color that already seemed large on his tiny frame as he held it up next to him.

“That's barely a color, but it's better than whatever else you have.” Jisung looks at it for a moment, nodding with a finger on his chin. “Put it on already! It's not going to bite you or anything.” Changbin grumbled as he pulled it over his head, getting help from Jisung on his cast when he struggled on it himself.

Changbin looked at himself in the mirror in his room, face unreadable as he pulled at it slightly. Jisung stood next to him as well, just looking him over as well. “I know you hate anything but the color black, but I want Felix to think you actually know how to dress,” Jisung said this as he shouldered off his puffy white jacket, throwing it on Changbin's shoulders as he walked over to his desk.

“I know how to dress,” Changbin mumbled as he tucked the jacket closer, pulling up his brown hood and making sure his fringe wasn't covering his eyes. “I just always end up buying black clothes.”

“Well, try and buy a like, yellow or some shit next time,” Jisung came back other with a pair of wire rim glasses, just about poking Changbin in the eyes when he tried to put it on for him. After some squabbling and readjusting, Changbin looked in the mirror and finally felt okay with his outfit.

If feeling okay was Jisung loudly talking over any objections he had and pushing him out of his room, that is. Jisung just kept reassuring his nervous self too the whole ride to Felix's, and by the time they were stepping out, Changbin couldn't care less about how he dressed if Jisung would stop harping on him for it.

He pressed the doorbell a few times absentmindedly, neither of them having to wait very long until it opened wide. Standing in the doorway was… not Felix. He was a much taller, older guy, squared jaw and a wide nose. His eyes seemed friendly though, dark curls falling into them and his frame was swallowed up in an ugly red and green sweater, smiling a bright smile.

Changbin looked over at Jisung when he said nothing, seeing his friend just staring back at the stranger with a growing smile and stars in his eyes. Changbin has to really, _really_ hold himself back from teasing him right then and there.

“‘Ello,” He drawls out, the same thick and rich accent that Felix has, but different in his tone of voice. It's not the deep baritone Changbin was used too, but it's not high pitched, just a gentle rumble. “Are you guys Felix's friends?”

“Yeah, I'm Changbin-” He waves him off quickly, still smiling, so lazily and happy like a pleased cat. It's almost infectious, and Jisung seems to be absolutely stricken as he smiles at him happily still.

“I know, Changbin and Jisung. Felix won't stop talking ‘bout you two,” He steps aside, Changbin having to pull Jisung along as he still seems totally in his own world. He's so obvious, staring with wide eyes and nodding along so quickly at him, Changbin figures this is revenge enough for how much Jisung has been picking on him recently. “Oh, name’s Chan by the way. It's nice to finally see you two! I don't even think Felix is up yet, give me a moment,” He quickly walked up a flight of stairs and out of sight, Jisung instantly leaning on Changbin heavily and almost toppling them over.

“I already _know_ he's at some far away college, man. You have no chance,” Changbin said as he tried to push Jisung off, his friend just dramatically whining and refusing to get off him. “I forgot how much of a hassle you can actually be, you know that?”

“Changbin, I'm so fucked,” He whined out, laughing only slightly when Changbin did. “I hate this. I hate being as dumb and in love as you.”

“Yeah, don't like it when I get to pick on you now, huh?” Changbin finally pushed Jisung off, probably only because there were footsteps and talking from upstairs. “Whatever man, just… good luck and don't pull any dumb shit?”

“You mean don't be myself?” Jisung finishes off with a whisper as Felix and Chan walk downstairs again, elbowing each other playfully. Changbin wishes Jisung was on his other side so he could actually use his cast against him. He forgets it though as Jisung lets up, walking forward to greet Felix as he quickly walks the rest of the way down the stairs.

His ginger hair is still tousled and messy, a true bedhead as some of the long strands fall into his eyes, blinking them away but not moving them. He rubs sleep from his eyes still as he's just suddenly up and moving, still smiling so brightly as he jokes with Jisung for a moment. Changbin sucks in a breath as he walks up, feeling the tickle in his insides again. Chan's talking about finally starting the cookies, mostly to Jisung as the only one listening. Felix is much more focused on Changbin, looking away as he smiles up at him. He gives him a hug, just a quick squeeze over his arms, Changbin unable to do much but smile back and gently touch Felix's arm as he pulls it back.

From there, Changbin really loses sense of time, just laid back and having fun as the four of them work on making gingerbread and sugar cookies. Changbin finds that Chan shares a lot of similar interests with him and Jisung, music especially, and thinks that they could be great friends. Jisung seems over the moon with that, chatting and working with Chan which the oldest returns in kind, caught in their own world. Changbin's okay with it, even if he wanted to ask Chan so much more, as working with Felix has him caught up in his own little bubble.

He figures with a cast, it would be hard to really help at all, but Felix takes his time in making sure Changbin helps in every step of the way and enjoys himself in the process. The first batch of gingerbread comes out nicely, as they spend a while letting them cool and tidying up a bit for another batch. Changbin is content on just watching some sugar cookies Chan and Jisung bake, until he feels a tap on his shoulder.

“Does this look familiar?” Felix grins as he hands Changbin a gingerbread man he finished, Changbin standing up to take a good look at it. He laughs when he does realize that it's him, Felix giving him a bowl cut and large half circle, sleepy eyes.

“If I didn't love it so much, it'd be throwing flour at you right now,” Felix giggled, pulling his little creation back to put back on the drying rack. First, though, he gives the cookie a look, thinking as he looks at Changbin. With a smile, he easily breaks off the left arm of the cookie, chewing happily as he shows Changbin again.

“That's more like it, right?” Felix just laughs as Changbin gives him a roll of his eyes, setting the cookie back down on the drying rack and joining him in watching the cookies bake again. Felix hugged his casted arm absentmindedly as the watched and talk, leaning into him sometimes.

Changbin was much less smooth when he rested his hand on Felix's, but with how the younger smiled at him and hugged his arm a bit tighter, but he's sure it's fine.

~

At some point, either once Chan and Jisung left off to some other room together, Felix becoming less focused on making cookies and more on Changbin, or by the time Felix was leading him upstairs and into his room with a gentle hold on his hand, Changbin realized how jittery and nervous he was around Felix.

Felix was playfully flirting about him, Changbin also realized. Whatever Changbin was feeling by it, a warmth and a bubbling happiness from within him that came about every time Felix complimented him, held his hand, even smiled brightly at him, he was in love with it. It's a pleasant mix within him that he feels, watching some christmas movie with Felix that he doubts he's actually paying attention to, smelling the sweetness of cookies still on Felix, and hearing Chan and Jisung laughs resonate through the walls.

He breaks out of noticing the small details as they sit when Felix shifts next to him, from leaning on him to laying his head onto his shoulder, nestling close and holding onto his arm. It's a soft motion Felix likes, Changbin realizes, as he's always been taking moments to clutch onto his arm and lean into him. Changbin wants to follow in the soft mood, but only having his casted arm free makes it a bit difficult. Trying to grab for Felix's hand with the cast results in more of a rough nudge, but Felix just chuckles and pats his hand.

It's quiet for a moment, until Felix leans forward to turn down the movie, sitting back with more space between them as he looks straight at Changbin. “I… uh. I want to talk.” Changbin just nods, watching Felix hawkishly as he forms words and gently still holds onto his arm. “I don't really know how to go about this, but I guess there's no good way,” He chuckles off some nerves.

“It's okay,” Changbin smiled at Felix, watching him untense his shoulders and his nerves uncurl. “Sometimes you just have to be blunt. This is the one time Jisung should be a role model,” Changbin jokes, and Felix looks much more relaxed as he laughs.

“Alright then. You like me, right? Like that?” He questions softly with a rouge color rising on his freckled cheeks. Changbin quietly nods and agrees, doing well to keep his gaze steady and not flit around so much. “I mean, you are kinda obvious about it.”

“Are you just trying to make fun of me?” Changbin grumbles, still smiling as he shakes Felix around playfully.

“No, I'm going somewhere with this.” Felix sits up, moving one hand to hold into Changbin's, rubbing it with his thumb to distract himself. “I like you too. For sure. Even though we can't really talk again until you get your phone sorted out… I…” Felix is starting to trail off nervously, his other free hand pressed into his neck as he glances away. Even though he's going silent, Changbin can piece together exactly what he's trying to say.

“Your boyfriend?” He finished easily, Felix clearly flustered at the title when he laughs and tries to hide his face, nodding vigorously though. “I'd love that. As long as you don't become as bad as Jisung and Woojin and making fun of me.” Felix grins, agreeing and holding onto Changbin's hand still tightly.

When he leans forward to hug him tightly this time, around his neck, Changbin actually has enough time to situate himself to return the tight embrace. They forget the movie playing, focused on each other and just telling dumb jokes as they lay back and hold each other close. Definitely, this close and hearing Felix laugh at one of his dumb voices, Changbin knows how much he treasures the cute boy.

He just feels how sappy of a boyfriend he's going to grow to be. It's already present in how he can't help but to hold Felix's hand, poke and gush about his freckles and beauty, generally keeping him close for as long as he can.

He barely feels tired, or done just laying with Felix and joking like friends when it begins to grow dark outside and he knows he has to go sooner or later. When Felix walks him out to the door, Jisung is still upstairs with Chan, leaving them alone in the dark hallway.

“Do you need my number again?” Felix asks as he looks over Changbin's cast, just sitting next to each other on a couch as they wait. Changbin checks his cast, the white color practically washed out with how many scribbles of various color mark it. He shakes his head.

“I actually already remembered it, which is unsurprising for me.”

“I think being a general mess with crushes is unsurprising for you.”

“Well, I've never broken my arm for a cute boy before.” Felix laughs, and Changbin suddenly feels stricken with that intense feeling from before. He reaches out with one hand to mess with Felix's hair to try and relieve the feeling, but only warming himself further.

“I'm glad I could have that honor, then.” Felix glances up at the staircase as Jisung and Chan begin to grow louder, footsteps sounding through the walls. “You better text me first thing though, alright? I don't wanna wait too long to talk again.” Changbin grins, nose scrunching.

“You're too cute, of course.” The bubbly feeling inside is still strong when the door upstairs opens, Jisung's loud tone instantly bouncing off the walls. Changbin quickly looks at Felix who's stood up, resolutely thinking _fuck it._

He stands up quickly, stepping close to Felix and reaching up to hold onto his shoulder. With a glance at the stairs, he still sees it empty, smiling as he looks back. He leans forward as Felix curls around him, pressing his smiling lips against Felix's cheek, making sure to linger for a moment before pulling back.

Felix is bright red, overjoyed and squeaking out little surprised, happy noises. Changbin wants to do it again, but Jisung and Chan are already in their way down and beginning to yell at them. He doesn't mean to leave Felix so flustered, but all he can do is give his hand a tight squeeze as he steps back to meet Jisung at the stairs.

Before he leaves, Felix is still quiet as he helps him put his jacket and shoes on when his cast gives him trouble. But he's smiling, not letting Changbin leave without giving him a tight hug. It's hard to leave, he's sure Jisung is trying to stall for time as well, but they both step out with wide smiles and love drunk sighs.

Changbin's never been so excited for a winter break before.

**Author's Note:**

> send me hate for taking so long/just a message @sneedledeedle on twitter HJTGJKF  
> im always looking for more mutuals!
> 
> but as always, have a good day nonetheless~


End file.
